Nightmare
by snowangel-983
Summary: Chrissy's father has a big secret hiding in thier basement in the form of a missing CSI, NIck stokes. can Chrissy help nick out of this one? read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own CSI or any of it characters there in. I do own Chrissy. Hope you enjoy this.

She sat in the hard plastic chair staring blankly at the wall across from her, rocking gently back and forth. Her knees pulled up to her chest her arms banded around them keeping them there, her face was tear streaked and smudged with dirt from her dirty basement. _'How did I not know?' _She asked her self she should have known he was there, the poor man had been locked up down there for lord only knew how long, with no food or water and locked in a 2x6 box in the basement room.

So into her own misery she didn't notice when a tall blond woman sat down next her only when she placed and hand on her shoulder she look up.

"Hey there I'm Catherine, I thought you might like some company, I brought hot cocoa." She offered her face soft her eyes showing concern and worried, she was in her late forties but still had the looks of a twenty year old. Chrissy just went back to staring at the wall.

"I know your upset but I need to ask you some questions." Her voice was soft and soothing.

"Can you tell what happened?" Catherine asked, Chrissy sighed and closed her eyes, more tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Chrissy." She said her voice barely above a whisper, Catherine jerked and looked at her.

"What?"

"Chrissy, my name is Chrissy." She pointed out again.

"It nice to meet you Chrissy." Silence once more reined for a while until Chrissy spoke again.

"I remember when I first found out you were missing a CSI, thats where I'll start." Chrissy began Catherine settled to listen to what sounded like a long story.

_I had just gotten home from school and I was relaxing on my futon watching the TV while I studied, it helps me concentrate, That when I heard the report about the CSI._

"This just in a CSI has gone missing from a crime scene for the second in a year this man.." and picture of a tan complected, man came on the screen, he looked to be in mid thirties, with shaggy brown hair, chiseled chin and cheeks, and a killer smile.

"He was last seen at the corner of fifth and Henderson, officers say he was investigating a crime scene when they noticed he had disappeared from view, they are searching for this Man a mister Nick stokes all over Vegas, if you have seen this man or know where he is we ask that call the police immediately that last he went missing he was buried alive.. we will continue..." I turned it down after that and went back to studying.

Later that night I heard baning in the basement, I naerd my fathers voice down stairs yelling at some one I couldn't really tell what it was he was saying, so crept to the door and cracked it open.

"Donny go take of that noises would ya?" I heard him holler I shut my door just and Donny ran by and a waited I heard the basement door open and close them a few minutes later I heard scream , it made my blood run cold, it sounded like some one was hurt I thought about running down stairs to check on Donny, but thought better of it. I just crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

The next day every one was talking about it, even my friends.

"Did you hear the same guys as last time." Some whispered others just shrugged and went on with the day, I couldn't get those screams out my mind that had sounded so painful and almost inhuman.

When I got home The basement door was open so went to close, I stopped cold when I hear a voice leaded with some not to do something to him, I shivered and stood listening, The voice screamed that same scream from last night, and once more I had the urge to run down stairs and stop what ever was going on, until I felt a squeezed my shoulder in a vice like grip and gasped and spun around, closing the door at the same time.

"Dad." I couldn't get anything out pain the lump of fear.

"What are you doing?" He asked his eyes shooting sparks, I swallowed hard past the lump and spoke.

"The door was open sir I was just closing it." I explained, He let go and smirked.

"You are not to go any where near the basement for now do i make my self clear young lady." He demanded, I nodded and ran full speed up stairs to my room.

_Mike waled slowly down the stairs to see his captive struggling to get free of is partners grasp his eyes wide with fear and locked on the box across the room._

_"Please don't put me in there." He begged tear running down his face, but did him no good. He was dragged across the room and forced to lay down in the box He screamed as soon and lid came down he pressed his hands against the lid trying to get free to avail he watched in horror as the guy produced and lock which he then used to lock the box, He kicked and screamed and clawed at the box but he couldn't get out, his captures watched in delight as he fought to stay calm now, he let his body relax and he passed out only seconds later._

All of the LVPD were out in Vegas looking for Nick, praying he wasn't hurt or worse.

"well I got nothing here." Warrick spoke in his radio.

"Well keep looking every where we aren't stopping until he's found." Grissom spoke back, And Warrick went to the next building to continue his search.

Well a new story, sorry about the other two I am working on them too it's just this darn writers black and I wanted to try this idea out on y'all so let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE:_Hospital scenes will look like this from now on till the end.)

* * *

_

_"I should have gone down stairs maybe I could have gotten help sooner." Chris sighed Catherine put a reassuring arm around her shoulders._

_"You couldn't have known he was down there." She explained. Chris still felt sick and as she continued to stare at the wall she continued her story._

I woke up later the night at around one am or so, I was thirsty and went down stairs for a drink I heard sobbing, i set my glass down and walked around downstairs trying to find where it was coming from. And then I passed the basement door and the sobbing was louder I stopped and turned to stare at it listening the the heart wrenching sobs drifting in the living room where i stood torn between disobeying or ignoring who ever was down there. I took a deep breath and stilling my heart i thrust open the door and quickly descended the stairs the sobs getting louder as i went.

"Hello?" My voice was as oft whisper i didn't want any one up stairs to hear me. But who ever was down hadn't either so i walked closer the the basement room and tried again.

"Hello, can you me?" I called softly, I hear a gasp and and silence.

"It's okay I'm going to hurt you." I called out, I waited a while but no one answered me, i was turning to go back to bed when a faint voice drifted through the door.

"Help me please?" It was barely audible and i could hear the tears in the tone, i made my eyes fill with tears, some one was down here and they desperately needed help. I turned the knob and pushed to door open and few inches to peek in the lights were off so i couldn't much only a faint outline of a large box across the room, and something moving with it I gasped and hit the lights flinging the door open all the way I rushed over the the plexi-glass box and peered down at a sobbing face, the same one I had seen plastered all over the news the other day.

"Please get me out of here?" He begged his fingers scraping at the lid my heart broke, and tears filled me eyes he looked so scared, his eyes red rimmed tears still falling from them and yet and he locked on my green ones i could see a faint glimmer of hope in them. His face and bruised and tear streaked. There was blood caked in his short dark brown hair, and small blood stains on his shirt and jeans. I lifted my hand and placed palm out on the lid, he put his over mine and I stare into his eyes for a long time not sure what i should do. I used my free hand to tear at the lock but, since I'm Hercules and don't possess inhuman strength the stupid thing wouldn't budge. I slammed it back down with a frustrated sigh and returned my gaze to the caged man under me.

"I can't get you out with out the key," He laid his back and closed his eyes nodding in agreement. "I'm sorry for now all i can do is wait for the right moment and take from my father." At this statement his eyes popped open and stare at me his filled with renewed fear and a little confusion.

"Yes he's my father, though I do not under any circumstances take pride in that." I explained and blinked and I swear I saw the faintest hint of a smile.

"You can't pick your family." He spoke, I smiled then too, he accent was a bit thick, Texan i guess. I had a few friends from there and knew the accent well enough to pin it down.

"Like the accent, Texas?" I asked, he nodded.

"I am so sorry my dad did this to you." he shook his head then.

"Not your fault, you can't take the blame for what you dad did, you have no control over this." He explained and I guess in a way he was right, but it sure didn't feel that way.

"you know I can't call any body to help you, My father would kill me before i finished dialing." my voice cracked and he looked at me concerned.

"Abusive?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, if he ever caught me down here I don't know what he might do." I explained and now nick dropped his hand and his eyes grew fearfully.

"You have go back upstairs and forget you ever saw me." He instructed, at first i didn't do anything my hand still lay on top of the box.

"I won't leave like this." I i felt my self slowly loosing the battle with my tears.

"I won't have you getting hurt on my account." He argued back. I snorted, what a gentlemen locked in a box and worried about me.

"Forget it, he hit no matter what the cause, hell half the time there isn't one." I replied.

"I sorry." Was all could say, I gave him a sad smile.

"Don't be I'm not, if everything goes according to plan he'll be in jail and I'll be with my aunt who lives across town, i have it all planed out I'll go to the police station after another beating and tell them the whole screwed up story they'll arrest him and that will be that," I paused here and smiled

"However, the discovery of a cute Texan CSI in my basement room sort of changes my plans." I finished he actually blushed.

"We'll now you know my story what your's? I asked my hand still on the box, I wasn't going and anywhere for a while I left my hand where it was to show him this truth. He told about Texas where he grew up on a ranch with seven brother and sisters, his dad who was a judge, and mom, who was a DA.

"Wow sounds nice." I tried to hold back a yawn but he caught it and frowned.

"What time is and how long have I been missing?" He asked. I checked my watch and gasped,

"Oh man it's three am, and you now been missing three days and all of LVPD is out storming the city trying to find you, no joke." I said I he sighed.

"I should probably get back to my room now before my dad has the urge to check me for the first time in my life. So biding him good night i shot the light anf clsing the the door went up to bed, and would you believe it not to minutes later my door opened and closed, I lay in shock had he actually checked on me, and then i chocked back a sob when i heard him scream in pain, oh gos be with him and give us both the strength we need to get through this.

The next day I ditched school for the first time, I faked sick and stayed home, and planned all day how to get Nick out of the box, I want to go back and talk to him again but i dare not go down during the day, so I had to wait until the night when dumb and dumber were asleep. But for now I could try and find that key, I went down stars to fix some soup and juice(just playing the sick role mind you) and I saw it, unfortunately it was dangling from my fathers key ring. I went back to my room with my soup and juice and sat there staring at the stuff with out touching it, my stomach flip flopped at the though of food. How could I eat in good conscious knowing there was a man locked in a box, in my basement room with out food or water. Sighing i tossed the soup in my wast basket and took to bowl and glass down stairs to wash them.

Later that night when everything was quiet and the coast was clear i hurried down the room to sit with him again. When I got the door I jiggled the knob a bit and then opened the door I turned on the light to see more bruises on his face but he was no worse really than last night. He looked tense at first but when realized it was only me he relaxed.

"Sorry to scare from now I'll jiggle the knob before I come in so you know it's me. I have good news and bad news, the good news is I found the key, the bad news is it's on my dad key ring." I explained.

"If I can the keys away from him for a while I can make it to the hardware store to make a copy and we're home free." I decided to change the subject I work out a plan later. right now i wanted to talk with this man the comfort the only way i could, by distracting him.

"So tell me how you came to be in Vegas." I asked, And he went into the long story about how he had decided to go into law enforcement and then after awhile he switched to Crimalistics, and then took a position with Gil Grissom out here, he told me his family had been less then supportive about his moving but they hadn't stopped him.

:And how has Vegas treated you this last ten years?" I asked , He told not so good, he told about Mrs, handler and how she held him at gun, Grissom had saved his life that night. The he told me about Nigel crane, how he stalked him, and killed the one girl and died her hair all because he thought Nick like redheads and then posed he dead body over the toilet to look like Nick prom date in high school had looked on prom night.

"Ouch I can't imagine the back lash on all that." I replied softly. I glanced at my watch three am time for my nightly watch to end, I bid Nick good night and this time blowing him and kiss and promising him to return the next night and left him alone in the dark and went to bed, but i couldn't sleep, the next day i went to school and came home that afternoon to my father storming around the house.

"Chris take to care and go grocery shopping there isn't one thing in this house to eat." I felt my heart jump into my throat, this was it! My chance to get a copy of that key, to free Nick..

"Yes sir just let me put my stuff upstairs." I did so quickly and came back down stars taking the keys and a list.

"Is there anything you'd like in particular for supper father?" I asked throwing my eyes to the floor submissively, I hate doing that but I have to live to free Nick.

"Just get the things on the list and we'll think of something for supper later, oh and stop off at Gary's for a roll of silver duct tape.." He instructed, I nodded and hurried out the door. I grocery shopped in top speed, and then made a beeline for Gary's where i bought the key my self and then duct tape with dads money. I hurried home but stopped dead before the door to listen to Donny and dad talk.

"We'll move him tonight the cops are getting to close for my comfort, I want you to get rid of him for me and make it look like an accident got it?" Dad instructed Donny didn't speak I backed away from the door and waited for him to come through it I came up the drive carrying grocery's into the house smiled at dad and went on into the kitchen, handed dad the tape from Gary's and then went to fetch the rest of the grocery's, I had the key in my sock drawer. until later that night dad and Donny left to do some errands I waited until they were good and gone before grabbing the key all but fling the basement. I jiggled the knob and flung the door wide, when I got in Nick looked me and with a triumphant grim I help out the key Nick chocked a sob and hurried to fit it into the lock. I had just put the key in and was turning when Nick Gasped and his fell one something behind me, before I had time to react a hand grabbed me by the hair and forced me to stand. I was turned back towards the door only to find my father standing there.

* * *

Not the best cliffy i have ever had, but a cliffy it is. Tune in for the next chapter and see what happens. 


	3. Chapter 3

I chocked on a sob, God no, I was so close. I could hear Nick screaming behind me, could hear his fists beating the lid of the box that held him.

"So i see you have befriended our little captive, tell me did you really think i hadn't noticed your nightly rendezvous with him?" My dad asked, I let tears fall, oh god how long had he know?

"I should have known i couldn't keep him a secret for long so when i finally realized you were sneaking down to see him, and then you actually thought you could free him, Gary called me after you left him, to tell what her done, and i let you hear us talking about moving your 'friend' to a different location, so i knew come down here get him out the second we were out of sight." his grin made my heart lurch and my stomach turn, he reached for my hand which and had clinched into a fist protecting the key, he forced my finger open and wrenched it from my grasp, this time i was really crying, and Nick was yelling every profanity known to man.

"You know what comes next don't you my dear?" He asked placing a hand on my cheek.

"Please no." I pleaded, but it did no good, his left my cheek only to return with great force, my head rocket to left and I yelped in surprise, Now Nick was really screaming kicking now too. The attack went on until i was to weak to stand on my own and fell limp in Donny hands my hair pulled painfully but it couldn't be helped. Donny let me fall.

"You like him so much stay down here and die with him." he screamed and slammed the door.

"What I can't seem to figure is why the hell my father wants you anyways?" I asked Nick who was now laying with his hands pressed again the glass trying to pry it off with brute force.

"Nick stop before you give yourself a heart attack for nothing." I said grinning around a cut lip I help out my hand and between my index finger and thumb a flashed a shiny bronze key Nick laughed.

"I have a friend who dose magic he taught a few things." I explained and jamming the key home and turned it and taking the damnable lock i threw the thew hard across the room watching it bounce against the wall with a satisfied smile i flung the lid up and Nick all but flew up out of the box together we kicked it across the floor and Nick lay back on ground all but kissing the floor.

"Well, we have but one problem now, once more we are locked in and i don't have a key for this one." I pointed out jabbing my thumb over my shoulder at the door.

_"That was very smart of you Chris." Catherine soothed me the best she could but I refused to be comforted until I knew Nick would be okay._

_"The fact that my father is a complete idiot kinda help out." I smiled a bit._

Well, sorry to say I don't idea how to get out of our latest pickle but, Nick slapped his forehead.

"I'm such a bone head I had my phone the whole time." and just to prove it he it up, I don't know what exactly it was but we busted up laughing, when we'd finally managed to calm down Nick dialed his bosses number and waited while it rang.

_"Nick!" I heard the tiny voice yell into the phone._

_"Gris thank god...I okay a little worse for wear but fine, Good guestion hang on a sec..." _

Where are we?" It was such a simple question it threw me off.

"Oh um... 224 boulder lane the tigress estates." I replied. Nick relayed the info and then with a chocked okay he disconnected.

'Well helps on the way." he said and we waited in silence.

"So Nick tell me more about you time in Vegas any girlfriends?" I asked grinning in the dark.

"Once, but she was killed." I could hear such pain in the one statement i reached out grasp his hand he squeezed it gently, such soft skin, it was the first time i touched him, up until now he had been locked in a box. He went on to tell me about Kristy Hopkins, he run into three times before they had finally got together he was just starting in on how her ex-pimp had tried to set him up for her murder when their was a crashed up stairs and we both smiled. We waited tense and ready when the door crashed open and dad rushed in grabbed Nick and pulled him away. I screamed and tried to go after them but Donny grabbed me and pulled away.

What happened next is a blur, i heard gun shots and screaming, two voices yelling Nicks name and then an eerie silence that followed. Donny, stunned dropped me and ran I stood shakily and ran up the stairs the see chaos in my living room. Nick lay on the floor bleeding and thats all it took, one look at Nick laying there looking like death warmed over and i was down for the count.

And when I came to i was laying on bed in a room with a white ceiling and with walls and I didn't stay there i got up dressed ran to find Nick that when I found his friends waiting anxiously in the ER waiting room two men pacing and two women sitting looking nervous I cleared my throat softly and one of them looked up at me I didn't expect them know me but A tall African American, one of the two caged lions came over hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arms around him and when he we let go the other hugged me too.

"What did i do?" I asked.

"You did a lot for our Nicky and we would like to thank you." On older gentlemen with gray curling short hair, and deep sea blue eyes spoke softly so as not to disturb the silence of the ER.

"How do you want what i did?" I asked.

"Nick was awake in the ambulance, he told what went down." The African American smiled.

"Oh. My name is Chris, and If it's alright I 'd to see him when he can have visitors." I requested.

"Of course I'm sure would love to see you" A tall red head assured me. But the wait was to long an i started to crumble. That how ended up the chair staring at the wall, blaming my self for what had happened.

Present time...

"And you know the rest, we've been sitting here for over three hours and still no word on Nick." I finished. Just then A doctor came on in the the room and looked around at us gathered there waiting.

"Well i am going to assume your all here for Nick stokes." he announced every stood and and we all surrounded him waiting to hear news.

"He made through the surgery, and is in stable condition, he is awake and oddly asking for you, two at a time please through the doors, down the hall to the right, room 314." and the doctor left us there, they all went into see him for a few minutes and then left until only i stood left alone in the ER waiting room with Catherine next to me, she gave me a soft nudge towards the doors and and a forced my feet to move she stayed behind me even though she had already seen him she went with me to the door and then bid fare well. I waited moment bore taking the handle and giving it a jiggle before opening it a crack.

"Hey you get in her and stop standing in my door way." HE grinned at me when i came in and shut the door behind me.

"Well you awful happy for being shot just a little over six hours ago." I grinned back.

"Good drugs." He replied, I snorted and laughed hard he soon joined and we laughed for a few minutes and then once we had settled Nick gave me an appraising look.

"What?" I asked.

"All that time we talked and you saved my life and I still don't know your name." He pointed out I smiled warmly and grasped his hand in mine.

"Chris." I said simply and smiled.

"Chris," he replied letting it work it's around his moth for a few minuted before smiling satisfied and he went into the story was Kristy Hopkins death and how her ex-pimp tried from him for her murder.

* * *

As they say all good things come to end...but fortunately this is not the end this much more to come, danger lurks around the corner for our hero's. Tune in for the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

I ended staying in his room over night, unintentionally of course. He finished telling me about Kristi Hopkins, and her ex-pimp, I listen with rapt attention to his story and cringed at the part where he threw the the guy against the wall. It was for a while an intense couple of hours worth of discussion. I guess I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes opened I saw dim sunlight seeping through the closed blinds. I stood stretched my sore muscles and walked around the room taking in every there was, a tv set nailed to wall, a bathroom, and a sink. I turned towards the door as it opened and smiled to see Sara coming in I put up a finger to my lips and then pointed to the still zonked Nick. She nodded and closed the door and silently cross the room to where I stood next to Nicks bed.

"Hey how you doing this mourning?" She asked, I gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"About as well as you'd expect i guess." I replied.

"What happened after I blacked out at the house?" I asked, I had been meaning to ask the night before but had never gotten around to it.

"I sorry your father was killed in the cross fire, and the other man got away." Sara informed I paled.

"You mean you didn't get Donny?" I asked shocked and a little horrified at this discovery, if that creep was still out there lurking on the fringed of the police radar that meant that Nick and I weren't safe, Donny would want some form of revenge for 'his' fathers death.

"Are they still looking for him?" A sleepy voice asked, We turned to nick who was staring at us with droopy eyes filled with fear to match my own.

"Yes but, they don't expect to find him." Sara replied.

"He's dangerous my fathers death is only going to fuel his fire trust me, he wont let it go easily, he'll want revenge for it." I spoke at last finding my voice.

"Brass thinks the same thing, he want you both under gourd until they find him or they are sure your not in danger, that the reason i came here to see how you were bath doing and drop the a bomb on you." Sara looked regretful but i smiled.

"It's okay I figured this would happen if theres one thing my father always had it was a plan b in case anything ever happened," They both gave me curious looks and I took a deep breath.

"I knew for a while that they were planning something big, just not what, or when. I over heard them talking once a few weeks ago, Dad told Donny that if something bad went down that he had to keep to plan b and see it through, the plan was that if dad wasn't able to complete the mission, that was you abduction I'm guessing, that Donny was to get away and start over, But i doubt he'll likely to follow that plan since dad is dead now, all he'll want is revenge. He'll lay low for awhile and then pop back up when when you least expect it, he smart he'll keep to the less searched areas and he has friends all over Vegas that would sooner die than let the cops have him." I stopped here and them soak that up and just as i had known Nick was the first to figure it out.

"How do you know all this, its to much knowledge to just over hear in a conversation." Nick questioned I sighed well time to tell them nasty truth and i readied my self before speaking.

"Who both the my father was abusive, actually he was down right homicidal, he made me his little messenger girl, I took notes, packages and what have you, to his 'associates 'as he called them, more like low life's who didn't give a crap that a ten year girl was making the delivery. It was the only thing option I had, other having my head bashed in, i choose the messenger thing i wasn't a big deal until one of dad associates got a little frisky i had to put him down and told dad he shove it where the sun didn't i was through with his stupid service and of course he didn't like that I still have a scar on my head from that beating, worst i ever had." I waited to be kicked out but nothing happened and Looked up at them and their eyes were soft and understanding, I relaxed a little and sat back.

"Where was your mother while all of this was going, up to the last few days?" Sara asked.

"When I was four my father was already abusive, not homicidal just yet, but abusive just the same, he took his frustrations out on my mother, then he reached homicidal, He bought a gun and told my mom that it was for safety, she didn't believe him and nether did I, I'll never forget that night, He came home from the bar in a rage and when mom had apparently forgotten something from his dinner he went ballistic shouting, ranting, his fists flew and she was down in less then a second, I ran for it but dad caught me on his way out of the ding room, and screamed and kicked but he didn't let me go until we were up stairs. He locked me in their room, and taking the gun left me there, I stood screaming and pounding at the door, I could hear my mother screaming him not to do something, and the a bang and she was silent. I waited there by the door listening the quiet, I remember it seemed odd like it was still really loud in house," I dabbed at my eyes to no avail the tears were falling to quickly to be stopped, I had pent up the hurt for so long and now it was flowing from me in a flood., I took a shuddering breath and continued, my audience listening in horrified fascination.

"I wish that were that end of the ordeal but, a few minutes later I heard heavy foot steps on the stairs and backed away waiting for him.." Nick found his voice at this point.

Why didn't you hide?" his voice was soft and I could tell he was fight of his own emotion just to let me finish.

"I was so scared I guess the idea of hiding didn't come to mind, he'd have found me anyway, I stood there by the bed and when he came in he was different, He looked at me and his eyes were twinkling I scared me and started to cry I wasn't sure why exactly it just seemed the thing to do at that moment. He picked me up and at first I thought would just hold me, but he didn't, he lay me on the bed I wasn't sure what to make of this, I didn't understand at that point what he was about to do." I stopped and sobbed for a moment at the memories washed over me the tears unstoppable for a while, then hand found mine and squeezed tightly, I looked at Nick and realized his own tears were running down his face, Sara to she wrapped her arms around my still shaking shoulders.

"It's okay sweetie you don't have to finish." Nick spoke his voice cracked and he went silent. I blinked and took a deep breath.

"Yes I do, I need to tell some one about it other wise it will haunt forever and I am done living in fear," I spoke my voice sounding firmer them it should have.

"He pulled off my pants and...spread my legs...at this point some dim part of my mind lit up and I... tried to scramble away from him,... I knew something bad was going to happen if I didn't get away,... I screamed as he flung me back down and taking off his own pants...hovered over me kneeling between my open legs, I screamed, God it so bad, I screamed for mom to help me...but he just laughed at me and kept going...when he finished I lay on the bed sobbing for mom...she never came to me...he put his pants back on and forced me to dress, he carried me down stairs kicking and screaming in his ear to let go of me, he did in dining room, he dropped me to floor right next to the dead body that was once my mother, I screamed and louder and crawled away. That night was the last time I saw my mother, and the first time I knew thats man for monster he was, he raped almost every night since until just a week ago, I'm guessing that when you disappeared, He just stopped coming to my room." I sat quietly sobbing the last of my tears no one spoke for the longest time letting me sob in peace i guess.

"Your telling us that when he took me a week ago he stopped raping you?" Nick asked his owns having stopped now, I swiped the last tears from the eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I guess he was wrapped up in his mission he didn't want to bother with me anymore." I explained Nick looked thoughtful.

"Well than I'm glad he took me, because it meant that he stopped bothering you." Nick said, I look at Sara our shocked expression matched. I just stayed quiet unsure for a moment what to say.

"If you want to look at it that way then I won't fight you about it, I am glad that I finally told some one about that night, thank for listening to me, and letting me pour my heart out to you." I replied.

"No problem thats wht friends are for, I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal." Sara hugged me and I hugged back.

"It's alright I think I can finally move from here and have some semblance of a normal life, I graduate high school next month and with dad out of my life I can go to collage and have my dreams." I plotted aloud.

'Oh and what will your major be?" Nick asked

"Will I though about police officer, but I think I want to change that still go for Criminal Justice but I want be a Crime Scene Investigator." I Grinned, Nick Grinned back and Sara chuckled.

"When she comes to the lab for a job in five or six years she rides with you first." Sara whined at Nick I looked at Nick shrugged, as if to say sure why not. The door opened and an unfamiliar person stepped into the room, he had be at least 220 lbs. With balding brown hair and soft brown filled with worry.

"Hey Jim, any luck yet?" Sara asked.

"No not yet, just come to check on Nicky, had us all scared for a while there Nicky." He smiled over the younger man and Nick smiled back.

"Sorry about that, I okay a little sore but fine otherwise." Nick informed him.

"Oh Jim this is Chris, Chris this in Jim Brass." Ah this is brass the detective that wants to put us under guard.

"It's nice to meet you." I said grinning he smiled.

"Now you both know you'll under heavy guard until we get this matter cleared up." Brass instructed us, we nodded and he left a while later at the beck an call of the sheriff, leaving the two officers by door on his way out. Sara Left at around 4 to get some rest before returning the work and Nick and I were left alone. We kept up small talk for awhile, I asked Nick some more questions about his time in Vegas, and he told me about the incident last summer.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like." I gasped my eyes going wide, Nick had paled some during his story but had kept going right on through to the end.

"Claustrophobic." He answered quickly, I Snorted and Nick grinned.

"I'm sorry I know it isn't funny but that way you said that." I explained he chuckled.

'Well that explains they you were in the box." I pointed out, after that we just sort of talked and watched TV, A Texas A&M game, Nick cheered his team, explain to me that he had graduated from the collage before moving to Vegas. Nicks team won by a long stretch, We found out the next day, To bad we hadn't actually caught the game. Nick had fallen asleep about half way through, I pulled the covers closer over him and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Nick." I whispered before sitting down to watch the game, a few minutes later and I was in dream land myself.

* * *

Well, that was most definitely not the chapter I started out to write, but once my finger hit the keys it just sort of came out I guess. Did you like it, there a few more chapters coming so hang in there(slight pause to think) If your even reading thing anymore. 


End file.
